Two Hearts Alike
by IrishArmyBrat06
Summary: What if Jason took refuge in the fact that Lulu understood his pain? What if she could help him like no one else. Oneshot JasonLulu


_Title: Two Hearts Alike  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… well, the idea for the story but not the people in it.  
Summary: What if Jason took refuge in the fact that Lulu understood his pain? What if she could help him like no other? (Set just after Lulu snaps at Spinelli.) One shot type deal

* * *

_

"I can't believe I just said that." Lulu mumbled, tears of frustration coming down her cheeks.

"Look, your under a lot of stress. It's hard." Jason offered. Frustrated women usually weren't his forte unless the frustrated woman was Carly. "I understand you pain though."

"You can't say the baby is yours Jason. It would hurt Lucky so much. It would ruin all the progress he's made. He can give that baby a good home, and loving father. I know it's a lot to ask… but please, do this for Elizabeth." Lulu begged.

"I made my choice. I gave up my child." Jason looked down, pain etched all over his face.

"Thank you." Lulu looked at him. She suddenly realized he wasn't a heartless mobster. No, he was a human, a man that was hurting. He just lost his child and his father… He was hurting. Placing her hand under his chin she made him look at her. This gesture was a little more bolder and braver than she felt, but something in her said to do it.

He looked her in the face and realized she too had given up her child. It wasn't like Sam. No, Sam wanted her baby, she just lost it. Lulu, no she gave up her child willingly and put herself into the agony that he had just thrust upon himself. They were alike in a way.

He stood up, still staring her in the eye. Then leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thank you Lulu for being a friend. You're an amazing little sister and Lucky must be proud to be your brother." With that he walked out of the office leaving Lulu standing there, her hand on her cheek, where his lips had just been.

x

It had been over a month since that conversation with Lulu and Jason in the office at the coffee house. And neither one of them knew that it weighed heavily on the other's mind.

"Lulu, will you ever stop feeling sorry for yourself?" Maxie sneered at Lulu. Lulu, who was dazed, just looked at Maxie like she was crazy. "Well, I guess your following your mother's footsteps after all… Right to the sanitarium."

"Maxie, will you ever stop being a slut? Maybe not, how about you go pump someone else full of pills and get the hell away from me." Lulu mumbled, there was an air of cool behind her words, but not all her anger was there.

"Least I didn't make a trip to the abortion clinic." Maxie snapped.

"Least I didn't lie to try and tie someone to me that didn't want to be tied to me." Lulu growled.

"How about you just check yourself into the room with your mother."

Lulu had gotten fed up with the cracks at her mother. Leaving her table she walked over to Maxie and punched her. Just then two pairs of arms wrapped around her to haul her back and Lucky was suddenly behind Maxie pulling her the opposite direction.

"Maxie, that is enough about our mother!" Lucky roared.

"Lulu, come on." A males voice said from behind. Looking to her left she seen Luke with Elizabeth standing just behind.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Lulu said looking down.

"Gumdrop, you've got nothing to be sorry for. You gave that tramp what she deserved." Luke said still glaring at Maxie. If looks could kill Maxie Jones would dead on the floor.

"Come on, I want to talk to you for a minute." The voice said. She looked around to see Jason standing there. She let him lead her out of Kelly's.

"Thanks, I guess." Lulu said shortly.

"No need. You have every right to be pissed at Maxie Jones for that comment about your mother. You just gotta keep your head up kid, people are killing to see you fall." Jason said looking her in the eye.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Lulu said, giving Jason an unsure smile.

"Would you like to go for a walk and talk for a little bit or something?" Jason asked.

"Sure."

The two walked in silence all the way to the docks and back, just enjoying each other's presence. Something was calming about it, at least that is was Lulu thought. She enjoyed just walking with him, something about him made her feel comfortable. She could be herself around him. She didn't need to have her walls up with him, and he didn't try and push past where those walls were.

He loved just knowing that someone had been where he was. He wasn't able to put up any barriers. All he could do was hope that she wouldn't try and push. He didn't think she would.

They were almost back to Kelly's when he caught her shoulders and turned her to face him. There was a shocked look, but she wasn't scared by the gestured. Surprised yes, scared… never.

He caught her chin in his hand, the way that she had done to him over a month ago and caught her in a searing kiss. He would have sworn he seen fireworks if his eyes weren't closed.

They both pulled apart a few moments later, and Jason then flashed one of his very rare smiles. And together they finished their walk hand in hand all the way back to Kelly's.

* * *

_**Okay, that was something new… I just caught General hospital for the first time in ages last week and I remembered the scene with Lulu and Jason in the office… and thought, What if? Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
